He Tian
He Tian is a lady-killer, and the most popular boy in the school. He is a top student and good at basketball. He loves to flirt and play around with Mo Guan Shan. Description He Tian is a very tall, lean but muscular boy. He has dark straight short hair and gray eyes, and a very pale complexion. When not using his school uniform he is often seen wearing a black track suit or dark blue clothes. He is known to have handsome features, and is very popular with the girls at his school. He has an older bother who seems to be working under Jian Yi's father. They used to be close but for an unknown reason not anymore. Plot He initially was seen hanging around Jian Yi and some other classmates, but shortly after he tooks an interest in Mo Guan Shan who he begins to spend most of his time trying to pursuiting him despite Guan Shan's reluctance. He has show great attraction towards Mo Guan Shan, always touching him and making advances. At some point he even openly kisses him in public at school, making Mo Guan Shan angry assuming he was only poking fun at him. After this episode between the two of them he tries to restrain himself a bit more around Guan Shan yet still trying to pursuit him no matter what. When She Li tries to frame Guan Shan for assaulting a girl He Tian gets so furious that he ends up fighting him in front of everyone at school. He wins the fight making She Li to back off but leaving him injuried which emotionally moves Guan Shan in great depth and thus sharing a very intimate moment with him by interlacing their fingers together when attending his injuries. He deeply cares for Guan Shan to the point he makes him go on errands for him so he can pay him with money since he knows about Mo Guan Shan's financial problems at home. He never gives him money with no reason because he knows that would wound Guan Shan's feelings and pride. He later finds a job for Mo Guan Shan and is very impressed by how hardworking he is. Afterwards he treats Guan Shan to a restaurant but things get complicated because somehow it triggered traumatizing memories of Guan Shan's childhood. He Tian without knowing what's going on tries his best to comfort him sharing another very sweet moment between them. Guan Shan is in no way indifferent to He Tian, to the point that when he thinks the latter is in danger he immediatly runs to his house in order to save him. It was nothing but a misunderstanding. In the heat of the moment he even confesses he doesn't hate him making He Tian wonder if that's a love confession. Trivia * He lives alone in a lofty penthouse his uncle loaned him. * He has no skills when it comes to cooking. * His apartment is sparse, and he barely has any possessions of his own. * He smokes. * He is tallest out of the main 4 characters followed by Mo Guan Shan. * Official illustrations shows that he and Mo Guan Shan are a couple in the future. * Toughest guy in school. He even single-handedly beat up school gang boss, She Li. * He likes to gift Guan Shan with a lot of presents. The giant sandwich plushie, the scarf, his adidas jacket and more recently an ear piercing. * He has the 3rd highest ranking grades in school, making him the smartest of the four main characters. * His first unofficial appearance is in early chapters as the faceless guy who touches Jian Yi's hair. * His brother He Cheng works for Jian Yi's father. * In one of the official illustrations, he and Mo Guan Shan are shown to be wearing matching couple rings. * He appears to suffer from nightmares about his childhood. * In a nightmare, he associated Mo Guan Shan to the drowning puppy of his childhood, as someone he cares about and doesn't want to lose. Gallery Category:Characters